Redemption
by spectre89
Summary: Exploring older parts of the Great Forest, Sonic begins to remember, things that he had forgotten long ago. Much to his surprise, his memories lead him to a forgotten place; but also to a friend he didn't know he had, or that needed his help.


Hello everyone, here's a little one-shot that popped into my head while I was on vacation. It really stuck with me, so I wrote it out immediately, even though I was working on the next chapter of Failsafe. For those of you awaiting that, don't worry; it's coming along nicely and should be up sometime soon. Hope you enjoy this little story.

Legal Disclaimer: I did not own any of the characters in this fic.

Redemption

Sonic the Hedgehog zoomed aimlessly along through the Great Forest. Trees flew by as he blazed along the old dirt trail, casually dodging a rock here, a fallen tree there. While some might have enjoyed the chance to stroll through the less visited parts of the Great Forest, Sonic was not one of the people, not normally. "Since this is supposed to be a mini-mission and all." Sonic groaned, as he easily cleared a gorge. That's what Sally had called it, when she had assigned Sonic to scout out the deeper parts of the Great Forest. There had been little activity from Robotnik as of late, and with the ensuing boredom, Sally had decided to give Sonic something to do. "Like I'm going to find anything suspicious way out here" Sonic said, weaving through rows of large oak trees. Though oddly enough, the farther out into the forest he ran, the more compelled he felt to explore.

Sonic had been running for some time now, to the point that even he didn't know exactly where he was. Jumping into the air, he landed skillfully onto a boulder that resided in a small glade. He scanned the area around him, confirming that it was indeed devoid of any malicious activity. "Just as I thought." Sonic said, a twinge of disappointment in his voice.

He was just about to leave, when the feeling that had compelled him earlier, suddenly started thumping in head. "Why do I get the feeling that..." Sonic trailed off, as he slowly looked around again. "...I've been here before." He finished, eyes resting on a barely visible path at the edge of the glade. Memories of his childhood, from before the coup, began to creep up, fuzzy at first, but slowly became clearer as he approached the little trail.

"_Wait up Sonic!"_ A younger, but familiar voice called out. Sonic quickly looked over to the opposite side of the glade, as the hazy image of a young Princess Sally came running toward him. Sonic was about to respond, when another voice responded for him. "_Come on Sal, we'll never get there if you don't hurry up!" _A slight shiver ran down Sonic's spine as he looked back at the entrance of the trail. Though also hazy, it was unmistakably a younger version of himself, tapping his foot as he waited for the Princess. The duo raced down the path, leaving a bewildered Sonic frozen on the spot.

Though he didn't know why he was remembering in such a bizarre manner, or even why at all, Sonic felt compelled to follow his "memories." As he started off down the dirt path, he couldn't help but chuckle. "At least my memories are making this easy on me; I'd never would've remembered this all in my head." Jogging along the path, Sonic glimpsed various spots he had forgotten. There was a large tree, with a rope tied to a limb hanging over the path.

"_Come on Sal! You're gonna have to jump higher if you want to get up here!"_ Sonic's younger self called out playfully, dangling the rope over a somewhat perturbed Sally.

"_Oh, no fair!" _Sally called out, stamping her foot._"You know I can't jump any higher Sonic!" _

The specters vanished again as Sonic passed, leaving him standing by the moss ridden rope. _This is too weird,_ he thought, as he climbed up along the rope. He and Sally had played in this forgotten part of the forest as children, he remembered that much. But the up until now, he couldn't remember what was significant about this place, or where the two of them had been going all those years ago. It was weird stuff like this that made his head hurt. Reaching the top, Sonic hoisted himself up, and swung his leg over limb, straddling it as he had years; or moments ago. "Why am I remembering this!" Sonic called out into the forest. "What's the point?"

He sat there for several minutes, half hoping the younger him would show up and just explain what was going on. After several more seconds of silence, Sonic sighed. "It's always gotta be the hard way." Jumping down onto the path, Sonic unconsciously made his way deeper into the forest. Despite not knowing exactly what was going on, Sonic had a strong feeling that he was being led somewhere. "Or I guess I'm leading me somewhere. Oh, man this is weird!" Sonic exclaimed, as he walked along.

He hadn't gone much farther when the faint echoes of voices caught his attention. "Oh great," Sonic groaned, "here we go again." As he neared a bend in the trail, the voices slowly became more distinct. Rounding the corner Sonic grinned. _I remember this, _he thought, stopping to watch his memories. Younger Sonic and Sally were seated on a large moss covered rock off to the side of the path.

"_Sooo... uh, Sally?"_ Younger Sonic started slowly, fidgeting slightly. He was clearly uncomfortable with what he was about to say.

"_Yes?"_ Sally responded sweetly, clearly enjoying the young hedgehog's unease.

"_When we're older and grown up and stuff."_ Younger Sonic stared down. _"And you'll be doing stuff at the palace and stuff..."_ He said slowly. Sally was staring intently at him now.

"Oh, geez." Sonic laughed softly, shaking his head. "I never thought I'd feel embarrassed for myself like this!"

"_We'll still be friends... right?"_ Younger Sonic finished, speaking quickly as he looked up at Sally, a somewhat pathetic look on his face.

Sally grinned. _"Oh you big dork, of course we'll still be friends!"_

The specters suddenly dashed off again, as if Sonic's mind had decided to fast-forward. "Hey, wait!" Sonic called out, as the fuzzy images of running children began to fade down the path once more. "Great. This is great. Now I'm talking to myself" Sonic said flatly, as he chased after the ghostly images.

It seemed Sonic's mind was pulling him in every direction, as he twisted and turned to keep the murky outlines of his memories in sight. Gradually the path became more and more overgrown, while the surrounding trees became larger; eventually blocking out the sky entirely. The shade seemed more like twilight, as Sonic struggled to follow. It had also become increasingly quiet. While the bright lit areas of the forest abounded with sounds of birds and various insects, it's darkened counterpart was devoid of any sound.

Finally, Sonic caught up with the two spectral images, both of whom had stopped where the trail seemingly dead-ended into a wall of brush. Stopping a short distance away, Sonic noticed the pair were kneeling in the dirt, conversing silently. Straining to hear, Sonic made his way toward the two ghostly images. Now only feet away, he realized that his memories appeared as solid flesh and bone. _This just had to get weirder_. Sonic thought, as he crept closer to listen.

"_Well, here we are!"_ The diminutive Sonic announced, brandishing his arms in front of him.

"_This?"_ Sally looked skeptical. _"I can't see anything. It's just a big bush. There's nothing here Sonic."_ Sally said crossing her arms.

"_Not that Sal!"_ Sonic said emphatically, pointing at the large bush.

Sonic froze, as a sudden realization spread across his face.

The younger Sonic pointed through the dense brush. _"Over-"_

"There." Sonic finished softly, staring through the obstructing bush. Without thinking he moved between the two ghosts, making his way through the thick undergrowth.

Standing on the other side, Sonic took in the sight before him. It was a small grove, hidden from the rest of the forest by a ring of thick bushes. Within the grove, the trees were small, allowing streams of light to cascade down onto the grass. "I can't believe I forgot about this place. The grove." Sonic said, still somewhat dumbstruck. _Our secret spot._

"_Hey."_

Sonic looked down at his past self, who had appeared along side him with Sally. A shiver ran down his spine, rooting him on the spot. They were both looking directly up at him.

"_You need to go talk to her."_ Sonic's younger self said in a much older voice, a stoic look on his face. Sally pointed toward the far side of the grove.

"I...wha..." Sonic started to babble, as he glanced over to where Sally was pointing. As he focused his vision, Sonic could hear faint sobs coming from the far side of the grove. No sooner had heard this than the images of Sonic's past vanished, all the while still looking up at him.

Somewhat glad his head was leaving him alone, Sonic made his way across the grove, attempting to discover who the crying individual was before they saw him. Stealthily sliding up against an oak tree, he peeked his head around. _Sal? _Sonic thought, a look of sheer surprise and confusion etched on his face. She was seated on a large tree stump nearby with her back to him, her shoulders shaking slightly as she continued to cry.

Resisting the urge to call out to her, Sonic slid himself slowly back behind the tree, thinking. _That's not right,_ he pondered. _There's no way that she could have gotten here before me, let alone find this place on her own_. Deciding to take another look, Sonic poked his head out once more. There was no doubt that it was indeed the ground squirrel, but upon further inspection, Sonic noticed several things were off. Her hair was longer and wild; and instead of her trademark boots and vest, she wore a blue-gray full body uniform. _That's not Sal! It's Anti-Sally! Princess Alicia!_ Sonic realized. _But if she's here, then where's everyone else?_ Sonic glanced around the grove quickly, trying to make out any of the other anti-verse doppelgangers, to no avail.

_Now what hedgehog?_ Sonic mused, as silent sobs continued to reach his ears. Sonic and the anti-verse definitely weren't on friendly terms; he had seen how brutal Alicia and company could be when they had briefly paid a visit to Freedom HQ, yet it still felt wrong to do nothing. The chivalry in Sonic compelled him to at least see what was wrong, even if it was his enemy. _They told me to talk to her_, he reminded himself. _So I guess my mind is already made up_.

Though still wary of a possible trap, Sonic gingerly stepped out from behind the large oak. "Uh, hey, are you okay?"

Alicia immediately stood up, whipping around. "Who's the-" she stopped mid sentence, when she realized it was Sonic. Surprise and sadness flashed across her face as she tried and failed to put up a sneer. "Sonic, how did you..." She started, confused. "What do you want?" she said finally, voice still quivering.

Though Sonic knew Alicia had been crying, he wasn't quite prepared for the sight he beheld. He could tell that she was trying to appear as she always had; hostile, strong, and commanding, yet her eyes and posture betrayed her. Eyes reddened and shoulders slumped, she looked tired and forlorn, even if she tried to hide it. It was an odd sight for Sonic, to see an enemy in such a state; even more so that it was Sally's anti-verse self. However, he had to remind himself that this was not a troubled Sally.

Though he couldn't ignore the twinge of sympathy that touched him, Sonic refrained from softening too much. "I uh, found this place by accident, or I guess forgot." Sonic said evenly. "What are you doing here?"

"Believe it or not, I'm not here to cause problems." Alicia responded firmly, an odd truthfulness in her voice. "Please... just leave me alone."

Though she had told Sonic to leave, he could tell that her words were empty. She looked as if she wanted to say something, but didn't have the courage to. _Like Sal, when she's upset,_ Sonic thought. Plus it didn't help that his memory friends seemed to be beating his brain like a drum. _Alright, alright guys I get it!_

So instead of leaving, he tried a different angle. "If your not here to mess stuff up, then can you at least tell me why you're here?"

Alicia stared at Sonic for a brief moment, a slight surprise in her eyes. Relaxing a bit, she sighed making her way back to the stump. "I needed a place to... think." She said, emphasizing the word think. "This place has always... er, ... used to provide that for me." She finished, looking out beyond the grove wistfully.

Sonic moved out from under the oak, walking toward the large tree stump. "What do you mean used to? Don't you have this place back on Moebius?" He asked, honest curiosity in his voice.

No sooner had Sonic finished speaking, when Alicia whirled around, closing the gap between them within inches. "No! It's gone!" She yelled in his face, a painful mixture of rage and hurt on hers. "Just like everything else back home!" She screamed, renewed tears streaming down her face. Then, to Sonic's surprise, she collapsed to the ground. Drawing her knees close to her, Alicia buried her face into her arms, as she shook with silent sobs.

Taken aback, Sonic sat down next to the shaking princess, unsure of what to do. For a time, he simply sat there, hoping his presence would somehow help. This was definitely not a side he had expected to see from one the Freedom Fighter's enemies. It was a bothersome feeling, to feel sympathetic for her. He had always thought that those from the anti-verse were bereft of any kind of feelings. Now he wasn't so sure. The fact that Alicia wasn't attacking him, let alone tolerating his company, seemed to attest to that.

Sonic glanced over towards the princess. Though it still amazed him how similar Alicia looked to Sally, he had to again restrain himself from reaching out to her. _This isn't Sal. They may look the same, but the similarities end there. Right?_

"I can remember when I was little," Alicia started, resting her chin on her arms. "I used to play over there, in that large oak tree with Sonic, my Sonic." She ended quietly, a few new tears escaping.

Sonic looked to the large oak tree. "I... remember." he said slowly, as fresh memories of Sally and he climbing in the tree rushed into his mind. _How could she have that memory _Sonic thought, bewildered.

Staring off, Alicia continued. "We used to race around the grove; Sonic..., he always ran along with me, so I had a chance..., until the end; he always had to win." She laughed lightly.

Another image flashed through Sonic's mind. Jogging alongside Sal, teasing her about how slow she was.

"I remember when Sonic..." Alicia paused, choking back tears. "...when he showed me this place, he said it would be our-"

"Secret spot." Sonic finished softly. _How can we have the same memories? We're completely opposite! _

Alicia glanced over toward Sonic, stretching her legs out. "You remember... all those things?"

"Well, yeah. Me and Sal did all that stuff. I guess we forgot, or at least I had, up till a while ago..." Sonic trailed off.

"How could you both forget!" Alicia said surprisingly, slight anger laced in her voice. "You had no reason to forget! Not like him! He said that he'd never forget, that we would never forget this spot!" Alicia yelled, slamming her fist angrily into the stump.

Sonic stared at her awkwardly, not sure what to say. "I..."

"But I still remembered. I still came here, even when things started to change, when we started to change." Alicia took a rattled breath, bowing her head, as if she were afraid to continue. "When...I started to change."

Sonic simply stared in disbelief. Was this really the vicious nemesis that had invaded his world only a short while ago?

Alicia continued, somewhat more quietly, as she stared down at her feet. "Then he came back. Scourge came back, and destroyed it; destroyed the grove, destroyed the last part of me I still had."

"I'm sorry... Alicia." Sonic said sympathetically.

Several minutes passed in silence as the two sat at the base of the stump. Again, Sonic wasn't really sure what to do, but the thumping in his head told him not to leave. Gazing back toward Alicia, he noticed that she had a tense look on her face, as she stared off in the distance. _Where have a I seen that before?_ Sonic thought. _Sal. She looks like when she's thinking about something that's bugging her._

Sonic was about to say something, when Alicia spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Why did we end up the way we did? We weren't always like this. Why did my friends change?" Alicia said angrily, a lone tear dropping from her eye. "How did I become this?" she gestured to herself as she looked at Sonic, her face a mixture of shame and grief.

Sonic felt helpless as the princess stared back at him. And it wasn't just because he didn't have the answers; he wanted to somehow end Alicia's pain, because deep down, he knew she wasn't his enemy anymore. Unfortunately, all he could do was listen.

"Things happened, events; I made mistakes, did horrible things." Alicia winced, difficult memories surfacing.

"You regret what you did." Sonic added.

She nodded. "But...did we ever have the same chance as you, as everyone here?" Alicia asked, a painfully questioning look on her face. "I know I can't change what I've done, but..., why does it feel like everything conspired against us! Couldn't we...I, have turned out happy... like you?" She asked, an almost desperate tone in her voice.

Sonic looked kindly at Alicia, surprised at how easily it came. "You're right Alicia; you can't do anything about the past. But you can change the future."

Silence took over again as Alicia took in Sonic's words.

"So you think that, …that I still have a chance; I can still redeem myself, even after everything?"

Sonic took a moment to think, brow furrowed. He could tell that Alicia was afraid to hear what he had to say, that her belief was riding on his words.

Sonic smiled, looking out across the grove. "I've known Sal for a long time, so I know her really well. She's one of the strongest people I know." He turned to face Alicia. "So I guess that means I know you pretty well too."

"But-" Alicia started, before Sonic cut her off.

"For all your differences, I know that inside you, you've got that same inner strength. That same amazing capacity for good." He finished, resting his hand on her shoulder.

A few tears ran down Alicia's face, as a slight blush and smile of relief beamed on her face. Sonic could feel her tension melt away, as she relaxed her shoulders, sighing deeply. "Agh." She looked away quickly, rubbing her eyes. "I'm not usually like this."

Sonic put his hands behind his head flashing a grin. "I know."

Alicia shot him an wry smile. "Very funny."

A calm, peaceful quiet came between the two, as they sat in the center of the grove. After some time, Sonic noticed that the sky was staring to darken.

"It's getting kinda late." Sonic said, jumping up. "I'd better get back before everybody starts to wonder where I'm at."

Alicia stood up slowly, a hint of sadness on her face.

"Are you going to be okay when you get back to Moebius?"

"I'll be fine; I'll find some way to start changing things, and I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt it. If you ever need any help, we've all got your back right here."

Alicia nodded quickly. Her mind seemed to be elsewhere; Sonic noticed that she was avoiding his gaze, rubbing her arm anxiously. _Sal does that when she's nervous,_ Sonic observed. _But what could she be-_

Sonic didn't get the chance to finish his thought, as Alicia rushed forward, pulling him into a tight hug. Stunned, he slowly returned her embrace. _Oh._

"Thank you." She whispered.

Releasing hold of him, Alicia spoke. "Sorry. I know that I'm not from here, but... I've missed you for a long time. I guess I'm still going to miss you." She admitted bashfully.

"Hey. I might be in a whole different universe, but just remember; you've got someone out there who knows the real you."

Alicia looked away, "Thank you, again. You'll never know how much this means to me."

"No it's no prob. What are friend for anyway?." Sonic smiled.

"One last thing." Alicia started, expressing her own brand of an authoritative Sally. "Don't forget this place. Not just for my sake, but for you and Sally too."

"Don't worry." Sonic reassured her. "_I promise_ to never to forget."

"Good." She said, smiling sadly. Then, as she did before, Alicia gave Sonic a quick heartfelt hug. "Goodbye Sonic." She whispered, before silently running off, out of the grove.

Sonic stood frozen on the spot; how long he stood there staring after her, he couldn't remember. "Goodbye... Alicia." He finally said, softly. He hadn't expected to feel the pang in his chest when she left, but then a lot of things happened that he'd hadn't expected when he had left early that morning.

Taking one last look where Alicia had disappeared, Sonic began to make his way back to the entrance of the grove. _I didn't expect to run into lost memories, I didn't think that I would re-discover this place._ He thought, stepping over a fallen tree. "And I never thought that I'd be helping out a wayward friend." He said, smiling wistfully.

Approaching the entrance of the grove, Sonic took one last look at the special place that he had almost forgotten. _I won't forget this place Alicia_, Sonic thought, _thank you for giving it back to me_. He was about to leave, when a rustling in the bushes next to him caught his attention. Out from the bush burst a a young blue hedgehog clad in red sneakers, followed by a small ground squirrel, clothed in a royal garb.

"Not again." Sonic sighed.

"_Ha ha, I win again!"_ Sonic jumped into the air, pumping his fist.

"_I don't even know why I bother."_ The young squirrel said flatly.

"_Aw, come on! How about I give you a head start this time?"_

"Might as well and enjoy the show." Sonic said aloud, leaning against a tree.

"_Really?" _The princess perked up.

"_Yeah sure!"_

"_Okay, but you have to close your eyes first."_ The small squirrel insisted.

Complying, the small hedgehog closed his eyes, crossing his arms. As soon as he did, the princess gave him a tremendous shove, laughing as she ran into the grove. _"Catch me if you can Sonic!"_

The young hedgehog looked dumbfounded, as he stared from the ground. Then rising to his feet, he chased after his companion. _"Hey! No fair Alicia!"_

Surprised, Sonic stared off at the two. Chuckling to himself, he crossed through the bushes onto the beaten path, leaving his "memories", and the hidden grove, behind.

* * *

The sun had already dipped below the trees, as Sonic cruised through the Great Forest, making his way back to Freedom HQ. Though the approaching twilight made it difficult to see ahead, he knew that home was just up ahead. Deciding not to make his typical sonic-boom entrance, he slowed to a light run, the light glow of lanterns quickly coming into view.

_Sal's probably gonna get mad at me again._ Sonic thought, smirking. He didn't know why, but it was an oddly comforting thought.

Sonic could hear voices now, all collected just outside the HQ. Grinning, he stealthily made his way through the edge of the forest, and onto the scene.

"...And Bunnie, you'll take the north look out, in case he makes his way around there." Sally said, her back to Sonic.

"Uh, Sally-girl?" Bunnie nodded her head over behind Sally.

"Just a minute Bunnie, I need to finish organizing the search teams." Sally snapped off quickly, her stress apparent. "Antoine and Rotor, you two will search near the south river." Rotor and Antoine simply nodded, not wishing to set off the already stressed princess, but also to conceal the surprise as Sonic snuck up behind the her. Off to the side, Tails was struggling not to give away his friend.

"Tails, you're with me." Sally ended. "Is everyone ready?" She asked, looking up from NICOLE, expectantly. She stared at the odd expressions before her. "What are you all staring at?"

Creeping up as silently as he could, Sonic tapped a single finger on the ground squirrel's shoulder.

Sally's face immediately went sour, knowing full well who it was behind her. Spending the briefest second still, she spun around to face the now beaming hedgehog.

Putting her hands on her hips, eying the hedgehog with an icy glare. "Well?"

Grinning devilishly, Sonic grabbed Sally, pulling her into a bear hug. The princess squeaked in surprise, blushing slightly at the public affection. Tails finally erupted into laughter, as the rest of the Freedom Fighters cheered at Sonic's prank.

Amid the commotion, Sonic whispered to Sally. "I'm glad you're here." Then quite suddenly he released the princess before she could respond.

Composing herself, Sally fixed Sonic with a questioning look. "Where have you been? We were about to search the whole forest for you!"

"Gotta admit sugar-hog, you had us all worried." Bunnie added.

The other Freedom Fighters nodded in assent. All eyes were on Sonic now, as he seated himself on the ground, leaning against a log. "Lets just say that I ran into a close friend that needed help." Sonic said, staring at Sally.

Sally stared back at the hedgehog, puzzled. "You...what? You know what, never mind. I'm too tired to even wonder." She finished, sighing.

"Yeah, I hear that." Rotor piped in. "I think I'll be turning in. Glad to see you're back Sonic." Rotor waved, as he walked back to the HQ.

One by one, the other Freedom Fighters said their goodbyes, leaving Sonic and Sally alone. Still standing from where Sonic had surprised her before, Sally gave a quizzical look. Sighing again, she shook her head.

"What?" Sonic said innocently.

Sally ambled over to Sonic, seating herself next to him. "Well," she started. "As much as I want to, and for all the grief you cause me on a regular basis, I just can't stay mad at you."

"One of my better charms." Sonic said smugly.

Several minutes passed, as the twilight faded; the stars beginning to litter the night sky.

"Hey Sal."

"Hmm?" she replied absently.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

Sally turned to Sonic at the odd question. "Surprisingly nothing, actually. Why?"

"Well, I can't tell you exactly." Sonic said vaguely, as Sally rolled her eyes. "But there's a place I want to show you."

FIN

Authors Note: Well I hope you enjoyed my little story. I realize that Alicia was probably very OOC, even given what I was trying to portray in her. However, this partially stems from my opinions on the anti-verse characters. I always felt like they were shoe-horned to be simply be the prime-verse's evil doubles, that they were simply fated to be that way. I always felt that since they were still technically the same as the prime-verse FF's, then there should be some partial explanation as to what went wrong. That they were still the same characters, but had been dealt a much different fate, changing them. Though, I think I still could have put in a little more to make Alicia a little more coarse in personality, but what's done is done. Thanks for reading.


End file.
